


Well-Trained

by mercuriosity



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does he look like, a dog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Leon/D, tame.

_Don't yell, Detective. Don't curse in front of Chris. Don't put your feet up on the table. Don't break my expensive china._ Seems like the Count's always telling him not to do something or other. What does he look like, a dog?

Nah, Leon thinks, the Count would probably be nicer to a dog.

"Detective, really," D says, wrinkling his nose at him. "I've asked you before not to smoke those foul-smelling things around the animals."

Leon's fingers itch and he takes a long, defiant drag on his cigarette. Normally he wouldn't be this much of an asshole, but it's been a long day, a double homicide, and suddenly he feels like making someone else feel as wound-up as he does. He doesn't even know why he's here right now, except that yelling at D makes him feel better sometimes. He blows the smoke out in D's direction.

"What are you gonna do, D?" he says. "Smack me with a rolled-up newspaper?"

D's eyes narrow, and Leon's pulse kicks up, readying for a fight. "Perhaps I will put a _leash_ on you," D says, and Leon sucks in a breath and tries to pretend his dick didn't just twitch at the idea.

D also seems to have realized the possibilities of what he's said, and his eyes go wide. Leon holds his gaze for a long moment, before deliberately stubbing his cigarette out on the fancy, flower-patterned saucer and moving to kneel in front of the couch where D's sitting.

And then it isn't _no, don't_, anymore, but _yes, yes, yes_, and _please_, and _do that again_, and Leon smirks.

He may be a dog, but at least he can learn new tricks.


End file.
